A Small Moment
by Majorrogue
Summary: Small moments between Patsy and Delia. These little stories are not in chronological order, they're all over the shop! Hope it's not too confusing!
1. Front Door

They stood by the front door of Nonnatus House just before Patsy was about to leave for her first visit of the day. She held her medical bag in front of her with two hands.

Delia was standing in front of her and took a step even closer. Patsy liked that, but was also a little wary.

Delia reached up and untucked part of Patsy's collar that had been caught under itself. Patsy looked down and smiled at Delia who quickly glanced up and smiled back. But Delia didn't move her hand away, she bought the other one up and took the straps to Patsy's cape between her fingers, one in each hand.

Patsy looked down at Delia who was smiling but not looking up at her. She slowly moved her fingers down the straps until they got dangerously close to Patsy's breasts.

Patsy could feel herself starting to blush slightly

"D-Delia" she whispered, She shouldn't be doing this sort of thing here, someone could see.

Delia looked up at her still smiling cheekily and let go of the straps and simply pressed down on the part where they both crossed over. She left her hands there for a moment and leaned into Patsy slightly.

As she pushed away she looked over Patsy's shoulder to see Trixie standing at the top of the stairs

"Good morning Trixie" She said

Patsy quickly stepped away from Delia and turned towards Trixie

"Morning ladies" Trixie greeted with a slight tilt of her head

"Oh you have yours on too" Delia said confusing Patsy a little "My cape hasn't arrived yet and they look awfully tricky to put on"

Trixie started down the stairs "oh they do take a little bit of manipulation the first time, but you'll get the hang of it. We'll give you some pointers wont we Patsy?"

The sound of her name pulled Patsy out of her slight fear and confusion as to what Delia was talking about "Of course" she answered smiling at Delia

"Well, come on Nurse Mount, Mr Anderson's bed sores wont bathe themselves" Trixie said with a sad smile. She opened the large front door and walked out into the sun.

Patsy turned quickly to Delia and smiled

"Have a good day Pats"

"You too Deels"


	2. Cardigan

The bed bounced as Delia sat down next to Patsy. She had just picked up one of Patsy's cardigans and started folding it neatly.

"I heard you saved a man's life today" Delia said while folding

Patsy was leaning back on her hands watching Delia, they had been friends for a while now and she liked that they were so relaxed around each other "I did what anyone else would have done" she answered slightly distracted

"But not anyone **did** do it, you did it" Delia said making eye contact with Patsy "and i'm very proud of you" she smiled

Patsy smiled a little embarrassed and looked away.

"Have I made you blush?" Delia asked smiling and laughing just a little, trying to get a better look at Patsy's face.

"No, of course not" Patsy protested looking away

"No?" Delia asked smiling

"No" Patsy smiled still looking away from Delia trying to hide her red cheeks

"Well, maybe I need to try harder?"

Patsy laughed a little nervously.

Delia watched Patsy as she sat forward on the bed and moved a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She could see she was trying to act as if she wasn't slightly embarrassed by Delia's words, Patsy has never been able to take a compliment well.

As she watched Patsy she saw the softness in her that she rarely let anyone else see and an idea popped into her head. Before she could think it through properly she reached up, turned Patsy's face towards her and leant forward and kissed her softly.

When she realised exactly what she had just done Delia pulled away quickly. They both looked at each other in shock for a moment before Delia shook her head "I'm… I'm so sorry…. I … I shouldn't have.…" She stood quickly "I'm so sorry" She said again as she started to walk towards the door.

Patsy watched her stand barely registering what she was saying. But she knew she didn't want Delia to leave. She quickly reached out and managed to catch Delia's wrist as she passed in front of her "Don't…." she said softly

Delia stopped and looked down at Patsy, who was still on her bed

"Don't leave….. don't … say you're sorry"

Patsy stood, still holding Delia's wrist and moved in front of her. Delia looked up at Patsy, neither of them moving until Patsy slowly leaned down and kissed Delia


	3. The Park

Delia looked around the park they were sitting in while taking a sip of her tea "Looks like we picked the wrong time to come to lunch"

Patsy looked up from her sandwich "What do you mean?"

Delia pointed with her eyes at a couple laying on the grass a little in front of them, if they had been laying any closer to each other there would be public outrage.

Patsy saw them "Oh!" she said rather sadly. She let her eyes wonder around the park more as she chewed on her sandwich. It was a nice sunny afternoon and the park appeared to be filled with men and women holding hands, walking arm in arm, cuddling on park benches and one couple kissing as they walked in front on them.

They carried on eating their sandwiches in silence for a moment "Have you ever….?" Delia started. Patsy looked at her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"… With….. a boy" Delia finished a little shyly. It wasn't really something they had discussed before.

Patsy thought for a moment and placed the rest of her sandwich on the napkin on her lap "I haven't ever felt the way most girls seemed to feel about boys" Patsy said matter of factly "I always thought that perhaps I just hadn't met the right one, but then it went on longer and longer and I …" She tailed off

Delia looked at her girlfriend who was looking down at her lap with sad expression on her face "Pats?" she asked softly

Patsy looked at her and managed to smile a little "… I started to wonder if….. maybe what happened to me when I was a child …. in the camp ….. broke me in some way…"

"Oh Pats" Delia said quickly, placing her hand on Patsy's knee "You aren't broken" she said leaning in closer and shaking her head.

Patsy placed her hand over Delia's "I realised that when I met you" she said with a cheeky but slightly sad smile that always melted Delia's heart.


End file.
